Hooaka Shitodo
---- Hooaka Shitodo (鵐　頬赤 Shitodo Hoaka) is the middle sister of the Shitodo siblings, the others being Aoji Shitodo and Kuroji Shitodo. She has a carefree and eccentric personality. General Information Personality Hooaka is very straightforward and informal with everyone. She acts carefree towards everything that happens to her, such as forgetting her sister's name, or slacking off when told to get firewood. She often makes bizarre and apparently nonsensical remarks. According to Kuroji, she is not very smart, but she is still a powerful magician, enough to be called the "Air Master" (エア・マスター Ea Masuta), which is also her musical theme. According to JynX, she is called this due to having a reputation for being able to understand the mood in the air. She doesn't have a very proactive personality, always preferring Kuroji Shitodo to do all the work. Despite her carefree personality, she gets easily depressed. Her depression may also be another attempt at getting attention, because as shown in the prologue of Earthen Miraculous Sword, Kuroji has very little expectations of her. Hooaka lampshades in Evanescent Existence that she seems to have lost the battle on purpose. However, if Kuroji is to be believed, Hooaka isn't very smart. Abilities ;Control hot and cold Hooaka is a magician and can control certain elements, but apparently her strong point is heat magic. As shown in her spell cards, she can control hot and cold, resulting into steam and gas. She invokes certain kinds of magic by harnessing the mood of the situation, but with magic outside of that range she can't read the mood and thus can't cast the spells. Background Information Name Hooaka (頬赤) is the Japanese word for the chestnut-eared bunting, yet another kind of bird. Aka (赤) also happens to be the Japanese word for red. Her family name, Shitodo (鵐), uses a kanji which is used in an alternative spelling of black-faced bunting. Design She has short wavy red hair and red eyes. She wears the characteristic Shitodo outfit: a black necktie and puffy shorts with a long, hooded, green jacket. Hooaka's Appearances ;Evanescent Existence Like everyone else, Hooaka and her sisters are spirited away to Mugenri and ends up in a forest. While trapped in the forest, she runs into Tsurubami Senri disguised as Tsubakura Enraku. By now, the fake Tsubakura is getting tired of fighting with all the people she spirited away, so she and Hooaka pass each other. However, she changes her mind and decides to fight against Hooaka, calling it "the sauce on top" of her victory. Hooaka takes it literally and believes she's talking about a real sauce, so both engage on a non-sensical conversation about sauce. Hooaka notices at the last minute that the fake Tsubakura is looking for a fight, but it's too late and she's defeated. After that, the fake Tsubakura comments that "the sauce was alright", prompting Hooaka to ask where the sauce is. Noticing that Hooaka took her words literally, the priest flies away. After being defeated by Tsubakura, she runs into Yabusame. She tells her that she beat her little sister Aoji Shitodo and some other people on her way to Mugenri. Without much left to do, the two fight and Hooaka is defeated again. Eventually the Shitodo siblings reunite and set up on Mugenri. ;Earthen Miraculous Sword Hooaka, along with Aoji Shitodo are only mentioned in the prologue. Apparently, the Shitodo sisters have problems adjusting to Mugenri and Hooaka, because of her lazy personality, doesn't do anything, much to Kuroji's chagrin. In order to advertise her family and have some funds, Kuroji decides to resolve the incident. Relationships *'Aoji and Kuroji Shitodo' Hooaka and Kuroji get into a lot of arguements, because Kuroji wants her younger sisters to act more responsible. She seems to be closer to Aoji than Kuroji, but even she can't remember her sister's name well. Additional Information * Aoji calls her "Aka". * According to Jynx, she has a reputation for being able to understand the mood in the air, so she's called Air Master, which is her musical theme . * If Kuroji is to be believed, she is not very smart. Category:Characters Category:Characters in Evanescent Existence